Charmed
by JellybeanDJ
Summary: The Charmed Ones were broken up. Will they reunite when their children are in danger? Or will they try to do it on their own?
1. Default Chapter

**Charmed**

**Summary : The power of three. The Charmed ones. They used to the the three witches who could protect us. The only ones who could defeat any demon or warlock. But they broke up. Can they get back together in time to ensure a safe future for their children?**

**A/N: I could think of no better title**

**Chapter 1 : Paradise Doesn't Last Long **

**Leo and Piper Halliwell stood in the doorway of their thirteen year old son's bedroom. Wyatt had let Chris join him to play a video game. No other thing in the world could bring such a bright smile to their faces. Both boys were concentrating hard on the screen, their fingers moving quickly over the buttons. Wyatt's mouth hung open as he stared at the screen, Chris was biting his toung. Leo and Piper tried not to laugh at the silly little habits. It was cute, no doubt. Their six year old daughter Peyton was on Wyatt's bed whaching. She was sitting indian style with her elbows on her legs and her face in her hands. Her eyes were wide and didn't blink. It was the perfect sight. They were the perfect family. They lived in the manor alone. Paige and Phoebe had moved out after a huge fight. They hadn't spoken since Peyton was two.**

**Leo put his arm around Piper's shoulders and she rest her head on his shoulder. Her hand was held tightly in his. Their smiles weren't close to fading. Life was great. No demon had been after them since before Peyton was born. Nothing could ruin this perfect life they had.**

**"Who wants to help me with dinner?" Piper asked.**

**Wyatt and Chris continued with their video game. Peyton, however, hopped off the bed and followed Piper down to the kitchen. Leo took Peyton's place on the bed and whached the boys playing their game.**

**Meanwhile, at the newspaper building, Ask Phoebe was in her office reading letters. She came across one in familiar handwriting...**

**_Dear Ask Phoebe,_**

**_What should I do to suprise my lovely girlfriend?_**

**Phoebe grinned and turned around. There stood Cole Turner grinning. He was very much alive. After a run-in with one greatful genie, she was able to ressurect her true love. Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe from behind and kissed her neck. Phoebe giggled.**

**"Ahem."**

**Phoebe and Cole looked up to see Alise standing there with their seven year old daughter, Kyle. They had not gotten married after Kyle's birth. They didn't want to be married only because of their daughter. But she was damn cute. Alise rolled her eyes and walked away. Kyle ran over and wrapped her arms around her dad's waist.**

**"You two are so cute together!" Phoebe squealed. She picked up the camera she always had nearby and snapped a picture. Cole groaned. Phoebe was pregnant again. Six months. And now every moment she could she snapped pictures which were followed by tears of happiness. Those fucking hormones.**

**"BABY!BABY!" Kyle shreiked running over and hugging her mother's large stomache. "It's a big baby."**

**"Yes, I guess." Phoebe said. "Well, would you guys refuse a trip to McDonalds?"**

**"MCDONALDS!" Kyle shouted. "Whooopie!"**

**Phoebe and cole laughed and followed Kyle out of the building. They got into Cole's company car and drove off to Kyle's favorite fast-food resturaunt.**

**At magic school, Paige was busy grading papers with five year old Landon running around her office. Paige had a horrible headache. She could not get Landon to shut-up for the world. And her lousy, no-good exhusband had run out on them both as soon as the divorce was final. No one could look after Landon, and Paige couldn't help but feel tired of him.**

**Luckily, help came.**

**"Would you like me to look after Landon, Miss Mattews?"**

**Paige looked up from the paper she had been grading to see Zoe Lexus standing in the doorway with a bright smile.**

**"Of course!" Paige replied thankfully.**

**Zoe picked up Landon and left Paige to peace. She sighed. She knew she was a horrible mother. She had been a horrible wife. Now, she was sure she was horrible at her job. She groaned and put her head on her desk and took a few deep, deep breaths.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

**"Come in." Paige called.**

**The door opened and in walked Mr. London, an ex demon, new teacher.**

**"Yes?" Paige said.**

**"Yeah, somebody just called. They want to meet you at the Golden Gate Bridge at two in the afternoon." Mr. London said.**

**"Who was it?" Paige asked.**

**"Didn't say."**

**Paige wondered whether she should go. It was dangerous. But she was still a witch...A curious witch.**

**"What time is it?" Paige asked.**

**"Ten to two." Mr. London said.**

**"Well, I better get a move on then." Paige said before orbing out.**

**By 2:00 PM there were only three cars on the Golden Gate Bridge. That was highly unusual. The people within the cars stepped out. Leo, Piper, wyatt, Chris, and Peyton stepped out of the first car. From the second there was Phoebe, Cole, and Kyle. From the third there was an unfamiliar man. And Paige orbed in.**

**"Piper?"**

**"Phoebe?"**

**"Paige?"**

**"Cole's alive?"**

**"What's going on?"**

**"Who's this guy?"**

**Everyone's attention turned to the mysterious man.**

**"You called us here?" Phoebe demanded.**

**"Yes." The man replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lysander."**

**"What do you want to see us for, _Lysander_?" Leo asked.**

**"I want to kill you." Lysander said. "Of course, ladies and children first."**

**He tried to throw an energyball right at Wyatt. Paige got in the way and shouted, "ENERGYBALL!" She used her power to throw it right back at Lysander. But Lysander dissappeared into thin air before it could hit him.**

**Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all looked at eachother.**

**To be continued...**

**Hey, I hope that was good. Reply and let me know. Charmed is my all-time favorite TV show. I whach it on the WB on Sundays and weekdays at 5:00 PM on TNT. It rocks! Phoebe is my favorite character!**

**_Chapter 2 : Reunited?_**

**_The Charmed ones need to be reunited. But they're all against it. And the knew souce has some evil plans. To find out what happens, read Chapter 2 : Reunited?_**


	2. Reunited?

**Chapter 2 : Reunited? **

**Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Paige, Wyatt, Chris, Peyton, and Kyle all walked into the manor. Piper was the first in and she was out of her mind, muttering to herself. It had been six years since they had faced a demon. The perfect, magic-free life they had aquired had suddenly slipped away. As her family filed in behind her, she turned to face them with a very stressed-out look on her face.**

**"What are we going to do?" Piper asked.**

**"I could go tell the Elders..." Leo suggested.**

**"NO!" Piper snapped. "You are NOT going up there. This was all a hallucination. Every single one of us had the same hallusination!"**

**"Piper! Piper! Calm down!" Paige said. "It's going to all be all right. It's just..."**

**"A hallucination?" Piper asked hopefully.**

**Paige slowly shook her head. Piper closed her eyes for a moment, trying to take it all in.**

**"What-do-we-do?" Piper asked.**

**"Book of Shadows?" Leo suggested.**

**"NO!"**

**It had come out of the Charmed Ones' mouths at the same time. Not one of them wanted to get back together.**

**"Are you willing to put your children at risk?" Cole asked.**

**"We dont need advice from an ex demon." Leo said.**

**"Wait." Piper said. She just realised Cole was there. "Aren't you suposed to be dead?"**

**"Lets not get into this." Phoebe said. "Let's just find Lysander, vanquish his sorry ass, and go back to living our lives."**

**"Fine-by-me." Paige said.**

**"Let's get to it then!" Piper said. She and her sisters walked up to the attic not speaking. They left the men to look after the kids, and they were not happy about it. Leo kept glaring at Cole, and Cole tried to ignore him.**

**"Lysander...Lysander...Lysander..." Piper said as she flipped through the book. Paige was leaning against the wall, sighing every few minutes. Phoebe was by the window, staring down at the street.**

**"He's not in here." Piper said. **

**"WHAT?" Paige and Phoebe shouted.**

**"The crazy bastard isn't in here." Piper said.**

**"You're kidding." Paige said. "You have _got _to be kidding."**

**Piper shook her head. "I'm not."**

**Phoebe looked around for a moment, apparently thinking. "LE-OOOO!"**

**"What are you calling my husband for?" Piper demanded.**

**Phoebe ignored the question and tapped her foot impatiently. Finaly, they heard footsteps pounding on the stairs and Leo walked in.**

**"Why didn't you just orb?" Phoebe asked.**

**Leo nervously glanced at Piper before saying, "Pip-_We _made a rule. I cant orb, cant see the Elders, no magic..."**

**"Piper, you realy are obessed with a magic-free life." Paige said.**

**"Well, breath the fucking rules." Phoebe said at the same time. "Go up there and ask about Lysander.**

**Leo glanced at Piper who was shaking her head no. Leo gave her a weak smile before orbing out. Piper glared at the spot for a moment before moving her furious, cold brown eyes to Phoebe.**

**"How could you make him do that?" Piper asked.**

**"I didn't make him." Phoebe corrected her. "I told him to and he did. His choice, I forced no...one."**

**"What is it?" Paige asked, staring at Phoebe who had suddenly held her breath.**

**"Oh fuck." Phoebe muttered.**

**"What?" Piper asked caught between trying to act angry and being curious.**

**"I...baby...early." Phoebe gasped. "_COLE!_"**

**"We gotta..." Paige began.**

**"NO!" Phoebe snapped. "Cole! You stay here...Lysander..._FUCK COLE!_"**

**"There are children in the house." Piper reminded.**

**"HOSPITAL!" Phoebe screamed before her knees gave away and she fell to the ground taking deep breaths. Cole suddenly burst in with the children following them. Even Zoe Lexus and Landon managed to turn up.**

**"Who is that?" Piper asked.**

**"HOSPITAL."**

**"What's going on?"**

**"_Mommy_!"**

**"Phoebe's going into premature labor."**

**"HOSPTAL! NOW! COLE!"**

**"_MOMMY_!" Kyle shreiked.**

**"Priscilla Kyle Halliwell do not make mommy...AHHH!" Phoebe screamed.**

**"Kids. Out." Cole said shortly.**

**Miss Lexus took this as a hint and took all five kids downstairs and closed the door. Paige locked it. Cole got on the floor in front of Phoebe...and lifted her skirt.**

**"No, Cole." said a hysterical Phoebe. "Hospital."**

**Paige ran over and knelt on the floor too. "I can orb you there."**

**Phoebe hastily agreed.**

**"Piper, stay and whach the kids."**

**And Paige orbed Phoebe and Cole to the hospital.**

**"Just great." Piper muttered to herself. She walked downstairs to look after the kids. They had gone and made a wild mess of things. Chris and Wyatt had knocked the couch over on its back. Peyton had managed to get the livingroom TV into the kitchen. Kyle was dangling from the chandelier. Landon was making a mess with the leftover speggetti.**

**"Wonderful." Piper muttered.**

**Piper got the kids and locked them in Wyatt's room. She went to fix the downstairs area before going to get them. They had managed to behave in Wyatt's room. She quietly closed the door, turned around, and came face-to-face with her husband. She gave a small shreik.**

**"Oh, sorry." Leo apologized. "Anyway, the Elders think Lysander gave you a phony name. They think his name may be Carswell. He gave you the wrong name so you couldn't find him. The Elders say he's the new..."**

**"Dont say it!" Piper said. "Do not say Source of all Evil."**

**Leo said nothing. Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was trying to keep her blood pressure at a safe rate.**

**"Leo, Phoebe went into early labor. I need you to go check up on them. I will stay here with the kids and try to find something on Carswell." Piper said.**

**Leo nodded and orbed out. Piper sighed and began to walk to the attic. Just then she ran into Mrs. Lexus.**

**"Can you whach the kids again?" Piper asked.**

**"Sure." Zoe agreed. "I just got out of the closet they locked me in, but okay."**

**Zoe walked to Wyatt's room to whach the kids. Piper groaned and went to the attic. She opened the Book of Shadows and flipped to it until she came across Carswell.**

**_Carswell_**

**_Higher level demon with many powers. Shapeshifting is one of them and he takes on man identities, espesialy to confuse people._**

**_There is no spell_**

**_There is no potion_**

**_There is no found way to vanquish him.  
_And it was totaly useless. It only named one of his "many" powers and there was no known way to get rid of him. Piper growled and pushed the book to the floor. She was completely frustrated. She hated where the whole situation was going.**

**Hours later Leo orbed in to find Piper sitting on the floor, her back pressed against the wall.**

**"They had a boy. They named him Cade. Phoebe can come back tomorrow but they're keeping Cade for a while longer." Leo informed her. "Phoebe's worried and in the hospital. Cole is downstairs. Paige went back to magic school."**

**"So who is helping me?" Piper asked.**

**"I am." Leo said. "It's going to be okay."**

**"No it's not!" Piper insisted. "You cant help! We need the Power of Three. They are long gone. We are just three sisters who lost touch and dont want to come back for this stupid reunion!"**

**Leo stayed quiet for a moment. He was doing some serious thinking. Finaly, he said, "Piper, I want you to practice your powers. I'm going to go talk some sense into your sisters."**

**"Why do i need to practice my power?" Piper asked.**

**"You've been out of action for six years, that's why." Leo said. "Now try freezing first. I'll be back." And Leo was gone again.**

**Piper sighed. It was ridiculous. Her powers were working fine...**

**Piper picked up the book of Shadows, dropped it, and tried to freeze it.**

**It hir the floor with a loud thud.**

**Piper just stared at it for a moment. So her powers were not doing so great. But that just meant alot of bad things. Then Piper took Leo's advice and kept practicing.**

**Leo orbed to the hospital. Phoebe was laying in bed eating some kind of pink jello. When she looked up and saw him she frowned but said nothing.**

**"Phoebe, we need you." Leo said. "You gotta help with the demon. His name is..."**

**"I dont care." Phoebe said.**

**"What?" Leo shreiked. "The Charmed Ones..."**

**"Are gone.' Phoebe finished. "They're over."**

**"What if he comes after you or your family?" Leo asked.**

**"I can defend myself." Phoebe said. "I can protect my family."**

**"Your sisters are your family!" Leo shouted.**

**Phoebe looked down into her jello and said nothing. Leo shook his head and orbed to magic School.**

**Paige was sitting behind her desk grading the rest of the papers when Leo orbed in. She knew he was there and said nothing.**

**"Paige." Leo said.**

**"No." Paige said. "No, Leo. I'm not doing anything. The Power of Three is gone. They are no more. I am not going back to that life. I will not change my mind so just go!"**

**"Paige..." Leo said desparatly. "We need you. We all do."**

**Paige looked up into Leo's eyes and said, "I just cant do it. I'm sorry, but I just cant. There isnt a good enough reason to."**

**"Your sisters!" Leo whispered. "Your sisters."**

**"They areny my problem." Paige told him. "Now go!"**

**Leo glared at her before orbing back to the attic. So the Charmed Ones realy were gone.**

**To be continued...**

**Finished with that! I gotta go between this and my Harry Potter fanfic so it might take a while to get chapters up. Anyway, please reply and tell me what you think!**

**_Chapter 3 : Independence_**

**_They think they can do it on their own. But can they? Without practice? Without eachother? And will Carswell come back and give them something to write about in the Book of Shadows? Will the Charmed Ones finaly realise they cant do it alone? To find out read Chapter 3 : Independence._**

**Thank you to Unbridledpsyche, Heather1184, and Charmed4life803 for replying. Hope your still reading and I hope you like it.**

**BYE 4 NOW**

**_JellybeanDJ_**


End file.
